battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Perfect Date- Part 2
~ This is a fanfiction by BigTimeAwesomeness. For further information about this, check out Part 1. The characters are the same, except Yumeko Amaya is in this part. Enjoy! ~ End of Part 1: Hesitantly, Airi grabbed his hand, and they jumped. Akina gasped. Airi screamed. Vazase laughed. Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded Airi and landed her safely on the field. Vazase, however, dived headfirst in the river. A minute later, he popped out of the river and landed on the field. He took his shirt off and lied down on the field. The both started laughing, and after a minute, they quieted down. Airi lied down next to him. She grabbed his hand. After lying there in perfect peace, Vazase sat up. "How do you like my hideaway?" he asked. "It's beautiful," she replied. "I knew you'd like it. Listen......I have something to ask you." "What?" "W-will you be.......will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course," she answered. Suddenly, they both started to lean in. They kept leaning until there lips were mere inches apart...... Part 2: Akina cringed. Just as she suspected. True love. She tried to control it like she did the first time, but was unable to. A flash of dark red light eminated from her before she realized what had happened. Suddenly, realization of what happened hit her. She jumped down from the tree, praying they didn't see her, and teleported back to her house. :::: ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Airi saw her. She pulled back away from Vazase, stood up and looked around. Akina was spying on us, she realized. Vazase, who was still lying down on the ground, stood up as well. "What's wrong?" he asked with a clear look of disappointment on his face. "Did you see that?" "See what?" "That light." "What light?" Airi sighed. "I guess I just imagined it. Can you take me back to your house?" "Well, it's Akina's house, but I'll take you." "Thanks." He put his shirt back on. They then set out for Akina's house. :::: ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yumeko was stuck in the middle of everything. She was sitting in Akina's garden when it all started. She was sitting there when she saw Akina run into the house. Curious, she walked inside. She found the house abandoned. Realizing something is going to happen, she sat down in the kitchen. Then something happened about ten minutes later. Airi came running through the kitchen in her angry form, screaming "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AKINA!" Vazase came walking in after her. He closed the door and turned to Yumeko. After an akward silence, Yumeko said, "Hey, Vazase." "Hey, Yumeko," he replied. "What up with Airi?" "AKINA, COME OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW," the voice of Airi boomed. "NO!" Akina screamed. "I dunno," Vazase replied. "Wanna go see?" "Sure," she replied. They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor, where they saw Airi with a giant battle axe about to chop the door down. "No no no no no" Vazase said as he pulled the battle axe from Airi. "Calm down. Why are you so mad at Akina?" "SHE WAS SPYING ON OUR DATE!" she screamed. "Date?" Yumeko asked. "Yeah. We were on a date," Vazase said. "And I think it's time for me to take you home." "THANK YOU," Akina cried from the bedroom. Vazase smiled. They walked downstairs together and walked outside. Yumeko, who was standing there in the doorway of the house, shook her head and laughed. "They're never gonna last," she said to herself, then walked back inside to have some of Akina's chocolate cake. :::: ---------------------------------------------------------------- About five minutes later, they got back at Airi's house. She had calmed down, and switched back to her fantasy form. She walked up the steps of her front porch. "I had a nice time with you," she said. "I had a good time too. Here," he said. "I got something for you." He pulled a small package out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it, and it was a beautiful diamond necklace. She nearly exploded in happiness. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously. "I love it," she said. "I love you." "I love you," he said. They embraced, and shared the kiss that was long overdue. :::: -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Is Yumeko right? Will Vazase and Airi last as a couple? Why does Akina hate love? Find out this, and more, in the next part of the Love Saga, called "Akina's Had Enough," coming soon. Author's Note: A little shorter than I wanted, but I ran out of ideas to add on this. The next one will be longer. I promise. ' '~ BTA Category:Fanfictions